Love is Confusing
by Greysonsbby
Summary: Austin likes Ally, But Ally likes Dallas. Can Austin steal Ally's heart before Dallas? Or will it be too late?


Ally's pov

I sighed and wrote into my songbook, but as I call it, my diary.

"Guess who got a job at the Pizza Mart." My friend Trish yelled.

I looked up and saw my friend Trish wearing a pizza on her head.

"What happen to your job at that dance studio place?" I asked.

"I got fired." Trish said smiling.

"Again? you didn't even have this job for about 2 hours." I said laughing.

"What can I say?" Trish replied smiling.

"Hey Ally, do you have a song for me?" Austin said walking in smiling.

"No, I been busy working on my school stuff." I repiled closing my book.

"Yeah, and she needs to help me work on some pizza to send to...!" Trish said holding an order.

"You didn't send your pizza?" I asked.

"No, My shift was 30 mins ago," Trish said.

"So you decide now to send it?" I said.

"Well yeah! I mean they cant fire me if I send the pizza." TRish said smiling.

"I think they can." I said.

"Anyway Ally, we need to do a song." Austin said smiling.

"Austin, I cant stop doing my job just so we can do a song." I said staring at him with my cold brown eyes,

"Well ask Trish to handle it, I mean there is not a lot of custormers." Austin said smiling.

"No!" I said.

"Why not? I'm a great worker!" Trish said.

"You got fired in every job!" I said.

"You dont have to be mean." Trish said walking out.

'Where did she go?" Dez asked walking in.

"To her job and to send Pizza to ." I said smiling.  
>"Since your not busy, lets work on my song now!" Austin said grabbing my hand and pulling me upstaris into the practice room.<p>

I sat down on the bench of the piano and waited for Austin, Doing song lyrics are really hard to come up with,

"How about a love song?" I said.

"No, last time I was orange and sweaty." Austin said.

"Oh yeah, well this time it can be about Dallas." I said dreamy,

I notcied that Austin had a frown on his face after I said Dallas, but I looked away back at the piano.

"What's so special about him?" Austin asked.

"Well, he's out there, has those sweet brown eyes, and has a smile that can light up any day and he has a cute voice!" I explained smiling.

"He's not that right for you." Austin said.

"Why? He's prefect." I said having another dreamy face.

"Perfect is the wrong word for him." Austin said again.

"What's wrong? your never this mean about anybody." I asked.

"Its nothing, lets work on the song, it should be a fun song!" Austin said fliiping his blonde hair.

"Like?" I asked staring at his brown eyes.

"I dont know, your the song writer!" Austin said back at me.

"I'll be right back, I gotta find my song book, dont break anything." I said walking out.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Austin's Pov

What does Ally see in Dallas? He's not a singer, or have many fan girls screaming about him, But why should I care if Ally likes him, She is my Song writer, But the way she moved in that pretty dress that went down to her knees, and those brown shoes. Or her brown hazel eyes with that brown hair that jumps everytime Ally walks off. I sighed, Ally wouldn't like me, She's shy and has stage fright, while I'm outgoing and love to be on stage, we are different, She likes Pickeles, I like Pancakes.

"Austin, I found a perfect song!" Ally said running over to me.

"Is it about being stuck in the toliet?" I asked.

'No, I never told an- YOU READ MY BOOK!" Ally yelled.

"Calm down Ally, I didn;t read that much." I said.

"But you read it!" Ally said.

"You can yell at me about that later, we need to work on the song." I said grabbing Ally's hand and putting them on the keywords.

I felt a spark go through my hand as I let them go, My felts cold.

"Well lets get started." Ally said showing me her cute smile.

"Well how about we start like 'I love the way you notice him instead of me'." I said in a singing tone.

"Why those lyrics?" Ally asked staring at me.  
>"Cause the fans can get the message," I said smiling.<p>

"Message about being jealous?" Ally asked.

'Well people can releat to it." I said.

"Well I have a new song I thought would be perfect." Ally said putting her hands on the keys and started playing:

I'm feeling sexy and free

Like glitter's raining on me

You're like a shot of pure gold

I think I'm bout to explode

I can taste the tension like a cloud of smoke in the air

Now I'm breathing like I'm running cause you're taking me there

Don't you know...you spin me out of control...

"Its not finished but I dont know how it was." Ally said.

"It WAS perfect!" I said smiling.

"Thanks Austin!" Ally said giving me a hug,

I smiled and hugged her tighter, I could smell Starberrys and pickles ? Ally pulled back a little and stared at me, Brown eyes meeting Hazel eyes, I could see Ally leaning in a little, I smirked and leaned in a little too, As our lips were about to touch...

"Guess who was a job at Pet Smart!" Trish yelled.

Me and Ally both jumped back staring back at Trish who stood there with her outfit and a fake puppy on her head.

"What? did I ruin something?" Trish asked.

I rolled my eyes at her, and watched as Ally and Trish started talking while I sat there watching Ally.

**FIRST AUSTIN AND ALLY STORY! ;D**


End file.
